In recent years, multifunction devices (MFDs) have come into widespread use in business and home settings. Such devices provide a broader range of functionality than that provided by traditional single-function devices, such as dedicated printers, scanners, copiers, and facsimile machines. Certain existing MFDs utilize web browsers and applications on personal computers (PCs) in order to access information from the World Wide Web.